


Say You'll See Me Again

by cheritsundere



Series: Say You'll See Me Again [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheritsundere/pseuds/cheritsundere
Summary: "How 'bout you, Gon. What would you want to be if you got reincarnated?" Killua asked him with a nudge on the shoulder.It was just a hypothetical, of course. Killua and Alluka always came up with these random questions nowadays, trying to find fun in their imaginations, sitting by the fire and watching the fireflies circle around the moon, dancing in the summer breeze. Games to fill the silence of the night, just before they would succumb to the welcoming arms of sleep. Just a passing question. Nothing special. Simple, really.And just like the question, his answer was as well.He didn't care what he was. Not really. Just as long as-"In my next life, I want to be me and meet you again."It was a hypothetical question.Well, at least, he thought it was. Nanika on the other hand knew exactly what it really was:A wish.---or: Nanika grants Gon's wish for he and Killua to meet each other again in every lifetime.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Say You'll See Me Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632319
Comments: 34
Kudos: 383





	Say You'll See Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic in a series of many that I am calling the "Say You'll See Me Again" series where each work is a different Killugon AU. I'm pretty sure this sort of series has been done a million times, but I've always loved the idea of Killua and Gon being reincarnated endlessly yet always finding each other. Not only that, but I also feel like Alluka tends to get "the short end of the stick", so to speak, in these AUs since they always focus on Killua and Gon being reincarnated but Alluka, as well as Nanika of course, isn't always there. So, I decided to fix that and, even better, made them the reason why Gon and Killua are reincarnated in the first place.
> 
> Every story brings a look into a different world and different lifetime for Gon, Killua, Alluka and Nanika; whether it be as normal as a simple coffee shop au or as magical as a merfolk au. In some of these aus, the characters may even remember their past lives, in others they may not. Don't worry though, I will specify if they do or don't, as well as give a small summary of the rules of each world in the notes of every new work!
> 
> I plan to hopefully add a work to this series at least every week, if not multiple times a week, each inspired by a different quote or song lyric that I've read or heard. If there is a quote or lyric that you'd like to see an AU based off of, I encourage you to leave that quote/lyric in the comment section of one of the works that you read, as well as what AU you might have had in mind. While I don't promise to write every suggestion, I might pick a few here and there to base a work off of. 
> 
> I hope you find these stories as enjoyable as I did writing them. 
> 
> (P.S. Also! To those of you like me who can't stand sad endings or deaths, you don't have to worry! Even if there might be a little bit of angst sprinkled in, every story, no matter what, will always end happy and never have any character deaths.)
> 
> (P.S.S My friend is actually the one uploading this for me as I do not have internet right now, so if I probably will not be responding to any comments until I get to a place with internet lol)  
> \--
> 
> ["Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVCme_D7pV4) \- Written by Taylor Swift and covered by Ryan Adams.

Gon wakes up in a cold sweat, panting out short and choppy breaths trying to make sense of his dream. He recalls flashes of white hair as bright as the moon that's outside his bedroom window and a pair of the clearest blue eyes he could ever imagine. He remembers the sound of the boy's laughter, how light and happy it was, and how he could never get enough of it - how he could live forever only hearing his laughter and he'd never get tired of it. He still feels the touch of the boy's hands, rough with calluses and covered with scars, yet somehow fragile and beautiful at the same time. Hands that he's positive he's held before - positive that he's the reason the hands are callused and scarred in the first place. He can see his smile: shy and small sometimes, usually with a dust of pink on his cheeks, but wide and confident at other times, apparently whenever he'd beat Gon in a match of rock-paper-scissors. 

It was a strange feeling: knowing everything about this person yet nothing about them at the same time. It makes him want to go back to sleep.

He doesn't.

* * *

"...Brother? What are you doing up this late?" Alluka asks, squinting at the soft light emitting from her brother's bedside lamp.

Killua twitches slightly before putting down his sketchbook and slipping out of the covers. He smiles softly at his sister, currently wiping sleep from her eyes, and brushes the bangs out of her face before sitting on the edge of her bed. While she always enjoys and would never turn down head pats from her big brother, it doesn't change the fact that this is the fourth time this week that she's woken up in the middle of the night to find her brother wide awake and unable to sleep. Something was wrong.

"It's nothing, just had a weird dream," he answers, shrugging off her inquisitive look. 

"Weird how?" she continues, sitting upright now, fighting off a yawn. She couldn't just leave it at that; not when this was the most her brother had talked about it so far. She wanted to know everything about this dream. "Was it like that time you dreamt Milluki ate so much that he exploded and it started raining potato chips?" Hm, no that probably wasn't the type of dream that was keeping him up. If anything, that type of dream would probably help him stay asleep.

He laughs brightly, "No, Alluka, nothing like that," before lowering his voice, "It was just..."

Alluka looked at his eyes. He seemed...frustrated? "Was it," she tries, "a bad dream?"

Killua responded with a quick shake of his head before giving a little sigh. "No, no, it wasn't bad it was just-" he says again, "I can't really make sense of it." He ruffles his own hair before falling back onto his sisters bed with a huff and then glaring at the ceiling, hoping that maybe if whatever higher power up there was behind all these weird dreams they could make it stop. 

Or at least give him a freakin' hint as to what it was all about.

Heh. Fat chance that was happening anytime soon. If God or whatever it was really did exist, it sure didn't ever help Killua before so why would it start now?

Oh well, at least he had his sister. He'd take his blessings where he could find them.

"Brother?" Alluka whispers again, obviously trying to probe him for more details about his dream. Of course she wasn't just going to drop it, even when he said he didn't understand it. She was a persistent kid, always had been. It must run in their family.

"Okay so, I'm in this tunnel, yeah?" He starts, jumping up from the bed and landing on his feet, before gesturing with his hands to try and demonstrate how large said tunnel was. At her brother's sudden theatrics, Alluka's tiredness melts away completely and is replaced with excitement. Not only was her brother already great at telling stories, but this was a story about whatever it was that was keeping him up at night. Color her curious. "And there's, like, this HUGE group of people, I'm talking like at least 300. And they're all in this tunnel with me and they're running - I feel like we might be following someone way ahead of the group actually - and I'm on my skateboard, right?" He checks to make sure Alluka is visualizing it, before seeing her intense concentration and intrigue and decides to keep going. "So, I guess I'm bored or something, but then all of a sudden I see this dude dressed in a suit, guy must be at least 30, and he's super out of breath and telling me that I'm cheating?!?!" Killua scoffs, raising his hands, "Like, first of all: rude. Second of all, what am I even cheating _**at**_?!! And I'm about to give the guy a piece of my mind but then-"

Alluka cocks her head to the side. 'But then-' what?

"But then...this kid says that I'm not, I'm not cheating," he continues, looking nowhere in particular. "He's-" Killua chuckles a little, "he's dressed in the weirdest getup I've ever seen: bright green shorts and lace up boots, and he's got like a mini-jacket that's also green, and this super, and I mean _super_ spikey black hair-" he's laughing just thinking about it. He sees Alluka move closer out of his peripheral vision, her eyes slightly wide and full of wonder, like she is hanging onto his every word. "And he's got- he has brown eyes," he remembers, vividly. "I. I don't know why I - Dream Me, I mean - fixated on that so much. I mean, I've seen brown eyes before. But I guess, I just," he struggles to explain, "I really found them strange? I don't know!"

"What about them was strange" she asks, moving even closer and putting her chin in her palms, now laying down on her stomach with her feet in the air. If Killua didn't know any better, he'd say she was mocking him. 

"I already said I don't know, Sis," he scowls. "I don't think it was the color. It was more like - ugh, how can I put it - like they seemed really bright. Like, he couldn't have a care in the world! That's it! That's what it was!" he answers, the epiphany hitting him like lightning. "I'm in this tunnel, bored out of my mind, and this kid is running like he's having the most fun he's had in his life. That's why I thought his eyes were strange!" 

Alluka hums. She had never heard her brother ramble like this before unless it involved chocorobos from the candy store. This boy must really have been something. Wait-

"Was he cute?" she asks, smirking when she finds her brother's face turning redder than a tomato. _Nailed that one on the head._

"W-what?! I-I mean, sort of?!" Killua stammers before scowling again. "T-that's not the point!!!"

"Oh? Then what _is_ the point, Big Brother?" she giggles, done with her teasing and ready to hear more.

"The point is," he begins again, "he's weird, okay? So Dream Me rolls over to talk to him of course - since everything else was such a snooze fest - and I ask him how old he is and he says he's the same age as me: 12. And, of course, Dream Me is just as cool as Real Me and does a flip trick and then lands and starts running with him, and then I give him my name and-" he stops.

Alluka raises an eyebrow. "And...?"

Killua goes silent. 

A few ticks on their grandfather clock go by. 

"And then," Killua whispers, a hint of sadness in his voice, "I wake up."

* * *

"And then, I wake up!" Gon finishes, taking a bite of his toast. Granny chuckles at him softly before smiling at her daughter and Gon's aunt, who is currently shaking her head and washing the dishes. Aunt Mito loved listening to his dreams as of late. Not to say she didn't like to listen to his dreams before, but before his 12th birthday all of his dream stories were met with obviously patronizing stares. They were just dreams, nothing more and nothing less. But _after_ his 12th birthday...

_"Gon," Granny spoke to him warmly, with happiness and excitement filling her eyes,"you have our gift."_

_"Mother-" Mito started, warning tone in her voice._

_"A gift?" he asked her, ignoring the obvious threat in his mother-figures tone and taking a bite of his leftover birthday cake from the day before._

_"In our family, there are a few of us that remember our past lives. These memories come to us in our dreams, you see," she said sweetly, also ignoring her daughter's glares. "Your father had the gift as well-"  
_

_"MOTHER," Mito raised her voice, a glass breaking as it fell out of her hands. Gon flinched. His grandmother remained undeterred._

_"Honestly, Mito, we can't keep it from him forever. He's been having these vivid dreams since he **could** dream, and now that he's twelve-!" she sighed. "You know what dreams start at that age."_

_Mito frowned before leaving the room mumbling something about getting a broom to sweep up the glass. Gon wondered exactly what it was about this gift and his dreams that made his aunt so angry. But what he wondered about even more than that was-_

_"What kind of dreams start at 12?!" he asked, excited. He knew Mito was upset over this topic, but part of him just couldn't find it in himself to drop the subject. He wanted to know- no, he **needed** to know!_

_His grandmother grabbed his hands and beckoned him closer before whispering the answer in his ear._

_"Dreams about your soulmate."_

A line he remembers crystal clear from another one of his dreams plays over in his head for weeks before he decides to share it with Aunt Mito and Granny. "I think Past Me wished for us two to be together forever, no matter what. Do you think he wished it too? My soulmate? And maybe that's why I can remember? Because we both had the same wish?"

Granny and Aunt Mito smile at him.

Gon goes to bed that night dreaming of the boy covered in blue lightning carrying him so fast that the trees around him are a blur. Dream Him feels tired, like he can't keep his eyes open, but that was fine. He was safe and he always would be safe, so long as the boy was with him. For this he was certain.

So why was it that when he finally opened his eyes again, his lightning cloaked hero was leaving his side? Why did he say goodbye? Why did he feel like he could cry?

He thought that they wished they would always be together and that nothing would ever tear them apart, not even a million miles. But, if so-

Why does seeing him walk away with his sister break his heart so much?

Gon wakes up in a cold sweat. Again.

* * *

"Master Killua, you will be late for your first day of school if you don't hurry! I have your and Alluka's book bags as well as your sketchbook-" Canary knocked on the young teen's door before moving away quickly as it flung open. A bob of white hair blurred past her, grabbing the book bags and sketchbook out of her hands, while a, slightly slower but still fast, blob of black hair with a pink ribbon tied in it trailed after.

"Thanks, Canary! We'll see you after school!!!" a voice shouted from the front door, before a resounding slam was heard through the foyer and Mike's barks signaled Killua's and Alluka's departure. Canary smiled to herself. It seemed that she had nothing to worry about: both of her favorite people in the world were growing up so fast. Soon, she would be seeing them off to high school and then hopefully following them to university, as Killua had promised back when he was in elementary.

_"Hey Canary?" a 7-yr-old Killua asked, mouth currently chewing on an apple he plucked from their family orchard._

_"Yes, Master Killua?" she replied, pulling a handkerchief seemingly out of thin air and handing it to him to wipe the juice from the fruit off his face._

_"Do you like working here?" he continued, clumsily scrubbing at his face before making a face of distaste at his now sticky hands. Canary internally giggled at his antics. He may be the heir to the Zoldyck's estate, one of the most well-known and influential diplomatic families of the century, but seeing him scowl at a piece of fruit like it personally wronged him reminded her that he was just like any other kid. No matter how hard his parents tried to convince him he wasn't._

_"Of course, Master Killua," she answers immediately._

_He scoffs, "yeah, yeah, i't's an honor and privilege to serve my family' blah bla, look," he says, looking right through her, "no one is around but us, you can be honest with me."_

_"You would like me to be truthful?" she asks, looking around to make sure they were, in fact, alone._

_"Yeah? Of course I want you to 'be truthful'. Why would I want you to lie? You know I hate phony-balony people," he answers, scowl back in full force._

_Deeming it indeed safe, she answered in kind, "Truthfully I find no joy in my servitude besides when I am in your company." While she did hope that her admission brought him some level of satisfaction, she must admit she was surprised to find her young master sporting an adorable blush. Ah. She had always heard he was a shy child but this was her first time seeing it in person. Her young master never ceased to surprise her._

_"O-oh?! Well! Good!" he sputters, sticking his chest out slightly at the compliment. "Then I assume that means you'll accept my request?"_

_"Request?" she inquired, shoulders loosening a bit at the question. It was not often that he personally requested something from her, as almost all her orders originated from his father or mother, or, in the best case scenario, his grandfather. She would be glad, ecstatic even, to be able to do something for him, as long as it was in her power._

_"When I get old enough to leave this jail," he gestures to the mansion behind him," I want you to come with me!"_

_He wants her to-_

_"Come...with you?" she stared in disbelief. "W-where?"_

_"Wherever I go! I'll probably go to college, as far away from here as possible of course, because that way I can use the excuse that I'm 'getting an education' to prepare myself for when Dad wants me to take over, but I can also finally be free from them! And then," he says, proudly, "they also can't say that I'm without protection if I have you with me! It's a win-win! We both get to be free from them!!!"_

_She didn't-_

_"Canary?" he asked, noticing her silence. "What, do you not want to?"_

_She didn't-_

_"W-Wha, Canary!!! Why are you crying?!!! I-I'm sorry? I thought it was a good idea, I'm sorry don't cry-"_

_"I don't deserve such a wonderful master such as yourself, Master Killua," she choked out between her tears, "but-but even still-!"_

* * *

**_"But even still, can I stay with you?" a voice echoed in the dream. It sounds so soft. So careful. Like the owner of the voice is afraid to even speak such a request into existence._ **

How could the owner of such a voice ever think for even a second that he wasn't worthy to stay by his side? How could he doubt how much he meant to Gon? What could Past Him have ever done to make this even a question?

No. This was unacceptable.

He'd never forgive himself. If he had to do it a thousand, no, a million times, he would make sure that this time there would leave no room for doubt. 

Gon wakes up in a warm bed.

There's not a drop of sweat to be found.

* * *

_" **It has to be Killua," the boy says to a man, holding a dodgeball in one hand. "He's the only one that can do it!"**_

Killua blinks himself awake, chasing the vanishing figure of his dreams with his last remaining webs of sleep. He blindly reaches for his bedside lamp before turning it on and pulling out his sketchbook and pencil.

He draws of a boy smiling with a swollen eye and split lip. Of him pulling a 40 lb fish out of the ocean. Of him dressed up in a tux, unable to tie the bowtie around his neck without Killua's help. 

He draws of the boy without a name. A name that he'd give anything to know.

"Wow...! You've filled up two more pages already, Brother!" Alluka gasps the next morning, looking at her brother's sketchbook. Covering every inch of the pages are drawings of the same person they always were; 'Green Boy' they had officially dubbed him after Killua and she had determined wasn't leaving Killua's dreams any time soon. He had been sketching him ever since his first dream over a year ago. Killua wasn't one to brag - oh who was he kidding, yes he was - but he thought he had gotten pretty good at drawing the boy over time. Hell, half the time he didn't even need to dream about him anymore to get the drawing right, it was all basically muscle memory at this point. That's just how often he drew him. And yet-

"I still. Can't. Get. HIS. EYES. RIGHT." Killua grunted, erasing one of his sketches violently, before giving up and just shutting the book close. It was starting to piss him off. He and Alluka had been sitting here for 20 minutes, waiting for the rest of their classmates to trickle in before homeroom started, and yet he had made zero progress in being able to capture the likeness that was 'Green Boy' s wide and bright brown eyes. He got every other detail perfect! So perfect it could basically be a photograph! Except for his stupid, dumb, obnoxious-

"...Eyes" he breathed.

There, walking into the class, was the cause for all his months of frustration. The reason he went through 20 sketchbooks faster than he'd think he could manage in an entire lifetime. Spiky-haired, no sense of style, still wearing that _god-awful loud greEN JACKET-_

* * *

"It's. It's!!!!!! It's YOU!!!" Gon shouted, earning him the attention of every student in the class, before running over to the desk near the back of the class. "I can't believe you're here!!!" he grinned, before picking the silver-haired boy now in front of him into a giant hug. Oh man, he could feel him. For real! For really real! He wasn't dreaming! This was-!

"-N-not how I pictured our first meeting going this time around," a voice croaked out from Gon's arms. Oh, right. This is their first time meeting in this world. Wait. Hold on-

"You remember me?" Gon asked, the giddiness in his voice growing even more. Does that mean he _also_ had the dreams?!

His soulmate - _his_ soulmate- squawked at the question, "Hold on a sec - Are you telling me you ran up to choke the living daylights out of me _without knowing if I even had ANY idea who you were?!!!"_

Ah. This tone of voice. If there was any doubt in his mind before, it was gone now. The sheer exasperation. The look of disbelief. 

The cutest glare he had ever _seen in his life-_

"12!" Gon says.

"Huh?" his soulmate asks, more confused than ever.

"Twe-l-ve~," he says again, accentuating every syllable, trying explain his hint to the flabbergasted looking boy in front of him. _Come on...! I say how old I am and you say...?_

* * *

Killua's eyes widen.

_Oh._

He stands up and grabs his skateboard next to his desk. Not caring even a little at all the attention that he and Green Boy had garnered over the past few minutes, he proceeds to do the trick he has apparently done over a hundred times if his dreams were accurate at all. He lands gracefully, before repeating the words that he couldn't forget if he tried:

"I guess I'll run for a bit."

Gon's grin returns with a passion. "Wow! That was so cool!"

_Is this it? Is this happening?_

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

"I'm Killua."

* * *

**_"How 'bout you, Gon. What would you want to be if you got reincarnated?" Killua asked him with a nudge on the shoulder._ **

**_It was just a hypothetical, of course. Killua and Alluka always came up with these random questions nowadays, trying to find fun in their imaginations, sitting by the fire and watching the fireflies circle around the moon, dancing in the summer breeze. Games to fill the silence of the night, just before they would succumb to the welcoming arms of sleep. Just a passing question. Nothing special. Simple, really._ **

**_And just like the question, his answer was as well._ **

**_He didn't care what he was. Not really. Just as long as-_ **

"I'm Gon," he answers.

* * *

> **_"In my next life, I want to be me and meet you again."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! If you requested a quote or lyric, dropped an "ay I liked this" in the comments, or gave me kudos, just know that you made my day. And even if you didn't I hope, regardless, you had fun reading. 
> 
> See you all soon and Happy Valentines Day.


End file.
